Ask SP
by a.dancing.blue.flame15
Summary: I think the title explains itself...
1. Chapter 1

Flame: Okay, so, yeah, I'm in the middle of writing A Husband for Kiri, but I've got such BAD writer's block (sigh) -.-' so-

Neko-chan: HI PEOPLES!!

Flame: (hits Neko-chan upside the head) once again, Neko-chan, what have I taught you?

Neko-chan: Don't eat the neighbor's Koi?

Flame: No, the other thing.

Neko-chan: Not to eat hi canary either!

Flame: No! You baka cat, not to interupt people when they're talking! Now these people have no idea what I'm writing, because I was about to explain it to them!

Neko-chan: Oh, sorry Flame--chan...

Flame: Now you guys know why I don't get much sleep... anywho, I now introduce you to (random drumroll) ASK S.P.! You canask the gang of S.P. anything you want (within reason). Post your questions as reviews, and as soon as I get enough questions, S.P. will answer them!

Neko-chan: Not that it means only the club S.P., it means any character from the manga.

Both: PLEASE REVIEW!! LOVE YA'LL!!


	2. Chapter 2

Flame: So, me and Neko-chan are home again! Finally! I get to sleep in my own bed... unless Neko-chan takes up the whole thing...

Neko-chan: I DON'T TAKE UP THE _**WHOLE**_ BED!!

Flame: Yes, you do.

Neko-chan: Fine... I'll admit it... you take up the whole bed

Flame: Whatever. It'll be proved tonight. So, any who, I'll start off with the that have been sent in so far!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Narurin,

Do you like Kiri?

ohimex3

Dear ohimex3,

(blush)

Narumi:n-n-NO! AND CALL ME NARUMI SEMPAI!!

Kei: (sniggers) of course he does!

Narumi: I DO NOT!

Flame: Yes you do, now both of you shut up.

Narumi & Kei (& Flame)

Dear Kei,

What's your view on dating?

eternalalchemist363

Dear eternalalchemist363,

(pretends to be serious while eating pockies) If a girl isn't snacks, whats the point?

Neko-chan: Kei-kun, if I give you a lifetime supply of pockies, will you marry me?

Flame: (hit Neko-chan) Bad cat, Kei is a fictional charater!

Kei, Neko-chan & Flame

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flame: Okay, so, me and Neko-chan-

Neko-chan: YAY

Flame: (sigh) (mutter) baka cat... so me and Neko-chan decided to do 2 or 3 questions per thingy... can't really call them chapters...

Neko-chan: So, Flame-chan, why can't I like Kei, you practically drool over Ryou from Tokyo Mew Mew.

Flame: I DO NOT! God... I just sounded like Narumi... HIDE ME!!

Neko-chan: Flame-chan, you forgot to do the disclaimer, saying we don't own any of the things mentioned here!

Flame: You're mentioned here, so I don't own you?

Neko-chan: Yes! You own me!

Flame: Okay, so, please review and all that stuff, I cna't answer non existant questions!

Neko-chan: She didn't say no!


	3. Chapter 3

Flame: Hey people! Thanks for the questions!

Neko-chan: Arigato!

Flame: Stop showing off, that's the only word you know!

Neko-chan: No, it isn't! I know lots more words!

Flame: Sure you do, so, anyway here's the questions and answers, oh, and ohime x3 and Sweethoney94, I sperated ya'll's questions!

Neko-chan: OOH! Ohime x3? I love her stories! We have Heel over Head on our story alert list! And Do It Like I Love It! And we just read that Dasey one!

Flame: Yes, Neko-chan, I know

Neko-chan: Oh, and Sweethoney94 is hilarious! Random Parker is so... um...

Flame: Random?

Neko-chan: Yeah! That's it! I love Sweethoney94's stories, too! I read This is Real, This is Me, Queen of the Tennis Project (which we have on story alert) and Where's My Prize!

Flame: She only reads Beauty Pop Fanfic because they have Kei in 'em. So, because I only have a little time left before I go to the doctor, let's get to those questions!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dear Kiri,

I have a question for Kiri... I tried to fall asleep in class but it's

really

hard... how on earth do you manage not to get caught?

Random Parker: Me too... difficult... really diffuclt...

Emm: Shut it, you fool!

Emm & Random Parker (two of the many personalities of Sweethoney94)

Dear Emm and Random Parker,

yawn Just sit near the back, by a window...

Kiri

Dear Kiri,

Why are You so clueless about Ochiai and Narumi liking you?

Sweethoney94

Dear Sweethoney94,

Who said I don't know?

Kiri

Narurin,

Why should I call you "sempai" (i AM younger though --")

ohime x3

Dear ohime x3,

BECAUSE I SAID SO!!

Narumi

Dear Shou-chan,

You love me don't you?

ohime x3

Dear ohime x3

WHAT?! Love you, I don't even know you! CRAZY FANGIRL STALKER! (hides behind Kei, who is eating snacks) And who said you can call me Shou-chan?

Narumi

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flame: (hits Narumi upside the head) Bad Narumi! Be polite! These people were polite enough to read and review!

Narumi: (mutters) violent girl

Neko-chan: (nods) I know!

Flame: Narumi! Apologise now!

Narumi: Never!

Neko-chan: Oh, she won't be happy now, Na-kun, you better run.

Narumi: Why should I, I'm older, she doesn't scare me.

Flame: (evil aura) NaruMI!!

Narumi: Shit (takes off)

Neko-chan: Um, yeah, so, Na-kun is gonna go get his butt kicked... well, I'm gonna go pop some popcorn! Love ya'll!!


	4. Chapter 4

Neko-chan: (sigh) Hey, people (listless)

Flame: Sorry guys, Neko-chan is depressed, she just caught her boyfriend cheating on her (the scum bag)

Neko-chan: It's alright, Flame-chan... I just wasn't good enough for him sob

Flame: NO!! You're wrong! _HE_ wasn't good enough for _YOU_!! He didn't deserve you!

Neko-chan: (mutters) Maybe I was too clingy, or annoying (looks at Flame with tears in eyes) Flame-chan, am I annoying?

Flame: Er... um... NO!! Of course you're not!

Neko-chan: But you always say I am...

Flame: .' (looks at audience) help me...

Neko-chan: (sniffle) H-h-he left me because I'm annoying!! (sob sob)

Flame: Um, maybe these questions will cheer you up!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dearest Shou-chan,

Of course you love me, you've loved me for a long time

ohime x3

Dear (annoying) ohime x3,

Flame: (hits Narumi across the head) SHE'S NOT ANNOYING!!

Narumi: (mutters) Yes ma'am

Anyway, you're supposed to send only questions. And how can I love you?! You may write about me, but I don't know you!!

Narumi

Dear Narurin,

Don't make like you don't know me, fool!

ohime x3

Dear ohime x3,

I'm not _making_ like I don't know you, I _really_ don't know you!

Narumi

Dear Flame and Neko-chan,

Flame-chan. thank you for the mentions and you liked my suckish dasey story? ew!! but arigato gozaimasu anyway (pets neko-chan) what a cute cat...what a FAT cat...

ohime x3

Dear ohime x3,

Flame: Ehe, well, I'm sorta addicted to relationships that won't work...

Neko-chan: I'm fat? MAYBE HE CHEATED ON ME BECAUSE I'M FAT!!

Flame: -.-' No, Neko-chan, you're not fat, you're boyfriend was just a pussy (cat)

Neko-chan: I'M GOING ON A DIET!!

Flame & Neko-chan

Dear Naru-Naru...

How do you feel about my parody and Alex taking off with Kiri... I got pretty off myself cos he added that bit in... anyway, the real question is:

What would you do if Kiri fell for another guy?

Random Parker...

x

P.S: Young Dracula!

Dear Random Parker, sweethony94, Emm, or whatever your name is...

(blush) I-I-I wouldn't care! That mussy head can do whatever she wants!

Flame: Stop lying, you'd probably hunt the guy down

Narumi: I'm not lying!

Narumi & Flame

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flame: So, Neko-chan, feeling better now? ... Neko-chan? st, now where'd she go?

Neko-chan: o.O I'm right here...

Flame: (looks around) Huh, where'd that come from?

Neko-chan: RIGHT HERE!

Flame: OMG, Neko-chan, you're, like, non existant, what kind of diet works _that_ fast?

Neko-chan: The no food diet

Flame: BAD CAT! Go eat ice cream and get over that scum bag!

Neko-chan: Never (runs away)

Flame: (bows to audience) Excuse me... NEKO-CHAN!! (chases after Neko-chan with ice cream in hand)


	5. Chapter 5

Flame: Okay, so... um... yeah... God cat, you're mood is catching, now, you're making me depressed!!

Neko-chan: Sorry Flame-chan (sigh)

Flame: It's okay, you know what, go and rest, I'll bring in Tamako to entertain people

Neko-chan: No, it's okay, Tamako is too serious, I'll stay

Tamako: Flame-san, where is Neko-chan's boyfriend at the moment?

Flame: Um, in the alley behind the house, why?

Tamako: (bows) Thank you (leaves)

(Flame and Neko-chan look at each other) (screams are heard behind the house) (Tamako comes back)

Tamako: Neko-chan, your ex-boyfriend is now your ex-_girl_friend

Flame: You didn't... sht, that's irreversable! People, that scumbag may not have been broken, but he sure as hll is now _fixed_

Neko-chan: (starts laughing) H-h-he deserved it! XD

Flame: Okay, well everyone, that was Neko-chan's cousin Tamako, who is a veteranarian... does that make him an 'it' now? It does? Yikes... Well, enjoy the story!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dear Kanako,

(spotlight) where and when were you on the night of the grand ball of august 2167 that hasn't happened yet? (kanako is on the brink of fainting) lols, just kidding! what made you fall for ochiai and why did you later fall for seki? are you some kind of maneater?!

ohime x3

Dear ohime x3,

B-b-but that year has yet to happen! (scared)

I-i'm not a maneater... I just knew that Ochiai-sempai has no feelings for me...

Kanako

Dear Iori,

Can i see you dance to FUNKYTOWN, iori-kun? btw, wat scent best describes my personality?

ohime x3

Dearest ohime x3,

Me doesn't know that dance... but me will learn it for you! You are a rose, sweet and gentle!

Flame: Kiss up.

Iori (& Flame)

Dear Kiri,

Who would you date of the following? iori, naruto uzumaki, or taro-tard? NO OTHER ANSWERS LIKE "NONE" OR "SOMEONE ELSE" or any other character besides the three! NO FALLING ASLEEP! NO THREE ANSWERS!! :D oh yeah im evil!

ohime x3

Dear ohime x3,

You're bossy

Kiri

(Flame: well, that doesn't break any of the rules...)

Dear Narumi,

a game called "Marry, Dump, and Date": Kanako-chan, Sakura Haruno, or Ayumi-chan. who would you marry, date, and date? NO ALTERNATE ANSWERS! NO FAINTING! NO RUNNING OUTTA THE DAMN ROOM!! bwaha! :D evil girrl...

ohime x3

Dear Annoying Gi- argh (is hit upside the head by Flame)! I mean ohime x3,

Like I'd listen to you. Hmph.

And you actually called me Narumi... shocking

Narumi

Dear Neko-chan,

What shampoo do u use to make yourself so cottony soft and pillow-like? And are u friends or enemies w/ shampoo-chan?

ohime x3

Dear ohi-chan,

I use Head and Shoulders! (knees and toes, knees and toes) Sha-chan is one of my bestest friends! :)

Neko-chan

Dear Flame-chan,

can i keep your cat? my puppy, ping-ping, is only 1 month old and he needs a friend

ohime x3

Dear ohime x3,

(shock) you actually want that baka cat? okay, you can have her (if she wants to go...) and you have a puppy? what kind?

Flame

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flame: Yes, I got a question! And I feel cheery, which must mean-

Neko-chan: IT'S ELECTRIC! (does the electric slide)

Flame: Yep. The annoying cat is back.

Neko-chan: (bows to ohime x3) Comen ohi-chan, but if I go with you, I won't be able to see Buster with a satelite around his head!

Tamako: He'll have to keep it on for 7 weeks

Flame and Neko-chan: (roflmao) XD

Tamako: Well, those two seem to be unable to say it, so I will. Thank you for reading (bows)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...


	6. Chapter 6

Flame: Me, Neko-chan, and Tamako made a new friend this week! His name is Michieru Berujironu, and he was kind enough to give us enough questions for anther chapter! I for one, am- Tamako, I'm not going to read this T.T.

Tamako: Why not, it's perfectly acceptable!

Flame: Neko-chan, please explain to Tamako why I won't read this (holds up sheet of paper)

Neko-chan: Because, it's too BO-RING!

Flame: Thank you, and, now, here's what I'll say: Hey, people! It's been a while! A new friend of ours was awesome enough to ask enough questions for a new chapter!

Neko-chan: Thanks, Michieru Berujironu!

Tamako: But-but-but... that's so unsophisticated!

Flame: Yes, but people won't fall asleep during our intro. So, ladies and gents, another chapter of Ask S.P.!!!!

_**Ask S.P.**_

Dear Flame-chan and Neko-chan

Why is this interview so funny? I used to have a Death Note one up, but it got reported and deleted. What is your secret to keeping this up?

Michieru Berujironu

Dear Michieru,

Flame: We mostly just keep it clean

Neko-chan: HEY MICHI-CHAN!!!!

Flame: Don't make me take out the muzzle again

Neko-chan: . I don't like the muzzle!!

Flame: So, behave!

Neko-chan: ... NEVER!!! (runs away, laughing maniachially)

Flame & Neko-chan

Dear Kiri-chan

Have you ever been in in-school suspension before? If you have, how was it like? If you haven't, don't do anything to warrant it because they have a teacher on you 24/7 making sure you cannot fall asleep and continue writing from the beginning of school until the end.

Michieru Berujironu

Dear Michieru,

Yeah, -.- a teacher caught me asleep in class, and sent me there. The ISS teacher had to wake me up so many times that she just gave up and left me alone. (yawns) Do you have a juice box?

Kiri Koshiba

Narumi

I refuse to say dear to you and I refuse to call you senpai because we're around the same age anyway, either that or you're one year younger then me and I should be calling you Narumi-kun. That being said, why are you so annoying?

Michieru Berujironu

Michieru,

Grrr. I am 17, and you are only 16, so, SEMPAI!!!! And I am not annoying! I am- mpph

Flame: (covers Narumi's mouth) I have a muzzle for you too. Now, be polite.

Narumi: NEVER!

Flame: (sticks a muzzle on Narmis mouth, locks it with a key, puts key in bra) There, now. He's 100% annoying!

Narumi: Arumph Tumph (mumbles)

Narumi (& Flame)

Iori

Why do you make Narumi look unannoying?

Michieru Berujironu

Dear Michi-kun,

Me is not sure if me should take that as a compliment or insult. So me will take it as a compliment. Thank you!

Iori

Dear Kei-chan

Why are you so damn cute? (I'm bisexual, got a problem, then speak to mylawyers) If some girl walked up and offered you candy in exchange for... "something else"... what would your response be? And if someone does do that, let me know, ok? (readies knife behind back so no one can see)

Michieru Berujironu

Dear Michi-chi,

(blink blink) What's bisexual?

Flame: AAH! (covers Kei's ears) He's a little too innocent to know that word... can we move on? Please?

Kei: Candy? But what would that something else be? There was this one girl that offered, but wouldn't explain what the something else was. Flame-chi dragged me away before I could take the candy... (sad)

Kei

Now I'm out of letters... Sorry Ochiai-senpai XD

Ochiai: (is a bit offended)

Flame: Yep, well, another day, another chapter. I could update this more if more people would ask questions!

Neko-chan: Mumph Arumph tumph gump

Flame: (Grins evily) I did tell her I had a muzzle, didn't I?

Tamako: Flame-sama, there are a lot of good ideas that I can accredit you with, but this has got to be the best!

Flame: Thanks, Tamako. I have a muzzle for you, too, if you cal me 'sama' again.

Tamako: (shivers) Well, um, I think I'll go make a pie. Apple pie (nods and leaves)

Flame: Aren't I evil? (unlocks Neko-chan's & Narumi's muzzles) Neko-chan, help me say good bye.

Both: Bye, love y'all!

Neko-chan: Please leave questions!


End file.
